Digimon OC Adventure
by OPFan37
Summary: My name is Elroy Watson, PLEASE just call me El. Me and my friend Ain (sister of Tai) wake up in this place called the Digital World, and now we, along with the rest of the kids, have to survive this crazy world! Luckily, I have Klankmon by my side and Ain has Lunamon, so let's have an adventure while we can!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I go to a new world and make friends with a bomb

"Ha! I caught you!"

"Aww! No fair!"

"T.K's it now!"

I dashed across the grass and hid behind a nearby tree, crouching down so they wouldn't see me. My name is Elroy Watson. PLEASE just call me El. As you can probably tell, I'm British. I'm also 7 years old, I have brown hair, blue eyes, I'm pretty tall for my age, annnndddd...I'm a boy. Is that everything? I think so...oh wait! I wear a red shirt with a yellow star on the side and shorts with dark blue trainers. There, that's everything.

When I was 1 my mum transferred to Japan 'cause she knew the language. So I guess I can speak it pretty good now, I still call 'candy' sweets and other stuff like that though. But I don't mind being here, I actually have some really good friends now. In fact, at the moment I was at Summer Camp with them, they're really great friends...if you take out say 5 of them. I'm joking!

"Ah-ha! Found you!" I heard someone call. "Tag! You're it!" I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I quickly stood up.

"No fair! I was resting!"

"Huh? Were you? Sorry."

"He wasn't REALLY T.K."

"I was!" I pouted.

These were two of my best friends, I was really glad they came along. First there's T.K, he's a really good friend and kind as well, he usually wears green stuff and at the moment he had on this really awesome hat with a little blue thing in the middle. T.K has this older brother called Matt, he's this blond guy who acts tough and cool all the time, but I know people can get under his skin...with a pickaxe that is.

And then there's my other friend, Ain Kamiya. She's really cheery and stuff, being the same age as me, but she gets annoyed and angry a lot as well. Tai told me she's hot-headed and a tomboy, whatever those mean. Oh right! Tai is Ain's older brother, he's a lot like her actually, I think he's pretty cool but Kari always says he doesn't think a lot. AHHH! I did it again! Kari is...Tai's YOUNGER sister and Ain's OLDER sister, she's one year older then Ain actually. She wasn't here because she got sick again. Why does Kari have to be sick all the time? I tried being sick instead of her sometimes, but it never worked.

I should mention everyone else as well shouldn't I? Well there's Sora, she's this really nice girl who always helps us out when we get stuck or something, Ain says Tai like likes Sora, and...how did she put it? 'If Tai doesn't get together with Sora I'm gonna hit him!', or something.

Then there's Izzy, he's really really smart and can answer ANY question we asked him. Also, Ain says he's in love with his computer, I didn't know you could be in love with things as well. But still, BLEUGH!

Mimi is really nice too, but she loves pink too much, seriously, it's everywhere round at her house. Why do girls like pink so much? What's wrong with red and blue? I asked T.K about it, but we concluded that it was just a mystery.

And then there's Joe. Joe is scared of everything, or at least that's what Ain says. She once tried to scare him with a twig, and it worked! Although Joe said something about there being a caterpillar on it at the time. And he's supposed to be the oldest!

Is that everyone? Yep, I think so. So at this time, me, Ain and T.K were all playing tag (kinda obvious) and trying to just ram into each other. I tried to leap on Ain but she just jumped away, allowing me to land with a thud on the ground. I picked myself up and dusted myself down, then went back to trying to grab one of them.

Everyone else was too busy to play, and by busy I mean slacking off. Tai was good evidence as he was sleeping in a tree at the moment. As I was just about to get T.K I felt something fall on my head, confused, I looked up and I gasped when I saw it was SNOWING!

"Hey El, what's wrong?" T.K asked.

"Don't tell me you've given up!" Ain yelled.

"It's snowing." I replied plainly.

"Huh?" My two friends looked up at the sky to see the falling snow, and they gasped as well.

"It IS snowing!" T.K cried happily.

"In summer? That's pretty cool!" Ain said.

But the snow started picking up, and soon it started falling heavily. Tai and Matt rushed over to us and led Ain and T.K respectively to a small wooden hut. All of us crowded in the small area while a full blizzard now raged outside.

Everyone sat together, Ain was with Tai who was trying to warm her up, she got sick easily as well. He and Matt were good brothers, the only reason I was allowed to come was because I told mum Tai and Matt would be here. Finally the snow stopped, and when we opened the sliding door the whole place was covered in snow.

"Woah!" Tai said with a grin. "Looks like canoe races are cancelled, so lets have toboggan races instead!"

We all rushed out into the snow. "El! Let's build the biggest snowman together!" T.K said happily.

"But we don't have any carrots." I pointed out.

Ain came over to us. "How about a different veggie? Let's use El, he's as close to a turnip as anyone can get!"

I turned away and huffed. "No fair."

"Hey T.K." Matt called, coming over to us. "Be careful okay? We don't want you all freezing."

T.K nodded his head. "I promise!"

"Man, it's freezing and I didn't even bring a jacket!" Sora said, shivering and rubbing her arms.

"I was worried I'd catch a summer cold, but this is even worse!" Joe whined.

"Wow!" Mimi cried, rushing out. "Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" I told you she likes pink.

Tai came over to us next, we were rolling our future snowmans body. "Hey Ain! Check this out." He rolled up a snowball and was about to throw it at Matt (Ain cheering him on.) before he stopped and looked up at the sky. "Woah! Check that out!" I thought I was gonna see another blizzard, but instead lots of weird green lights were hovering in the sky. We forgot our snowman for the moment to stare at the strange lights.

"Izzy! Come on you gotta check this out!" Tai called to the red-headed genius, typing away on his computer again as he was the only one who hadn't left the cabin.

"It's beautiful. Magical even." Mimi sighed.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy asked. Remember when I said Izzy knew everything? Yep, I was worried now.

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora suggested.

"You mean 'aurora borealis', the northern lights. But that's impossible, you see that in Alaska, we're way too far south." And the genius returns.

"Tell that to the snow." Sora replied.

"I really think we should all go back inside before we catch ammonia." Joe whined.

"What's ammonia?" I whispered to Ain.

She shrugged. "No clue."

"And miss this? The sky is, like, short-circuiting." Matt said.

"Hey? What's that?" Tai pointed at the lights as they all swirled together and shot down as orange flames.

"Maybe we need sunscreen?" Mimi spoke her mind.

Suddenly Ain grabbed my arm and started pulling me and T.K away as the fireballs crashed down. Tai and Matt had rushed over and covered us as the smoke cleared.

"You three okay?" Matt asked.

"Yep." Ain said, jumping up and brushing down her long shirt, making Tai sigh in relief.

"Yeah." T.K said.

"Yes, thank you Matt, thank you Tai, thank you Ain." I replied.

"That's okay. You owe me now." Ain giggled. Damn it.

"Is everyone alright?" Sora called.

"We're still here." Matt spoke for all five of us.

"That was scary!" Mimi said, pressing her large pink cowboy hat against her head.

"W-What WAS that!?" Joe shouted in a shaky voice.

"Meteors?" Izzy suggested, crawling over to the holes.

We all hesitantly followed him when loads of white lights shot out of the holes, making us jump back. Inside the lights were what looked like little 'gizmos' as Izzy would call them. We all grabbed one each, causing the lights to fade.

"Okay...so it's not meteors." Izzy stated.

"What are these things?" Sora asked no-one in particular.

"My guess is some sort of remote digital apparatus." Izzy said, I didn't get half of it.

"Is it from space?" I wondered aloud.

"Maybe it's a futuristic phone or something." Ain said, trying to figure it out.

"No instructions?" Matt said.

"Forget instructions! Surfs up!" For a second I didn't know what Tai meant, but as I looked up I screamed as a huge wave of water was towering over us, crashing down and throwing me around. I felt really dizzy as the water spun me around and around, I didn't dare to open my eyes or mouth.

Then I blacked out.

DIGITALMONSTERS

I slowly opened my eyes, the first thing I saw being the sky, it looked really weird for some reason.

'Owwww...what happened?' I thought as I sat up.

Looking around I realized I wasn't at summer camp anymore, I was now in a forest, surrounded by trees. At least they looked like trees.

'Where am I? Where's everyone else?' I stood up and cupped my hands around my mouth. "Hellooo! Ain? T.K? Tai? Matt? Sora? Izzy? Mimi? Joe?" No reply.

I sighed and sat down. 'No-one's here, did we all get lost?' I tried to think some more, but I was distracted by something I'd just noticed RIGHT in front of me.

An egg.

But this egg was really big, it was almost as big as me! Also it was black with white stripes, what kind of egg looks like that? I walked over to it. 'What's an egg doing here? And why's it so big and weird looking?'

I reached out and touched it, as soon as I felt it, the egg jerked to the side and I jumped back again. The egg was now shaking a lot and hopping around...towards ME!

"Woah! Hold on a second!" I yelped falling back down. The egg was now cracking, making a full line around the shell. 'Oh dear...'

The top half popped up, and I was met with a black body and three eyes, one with a red eyelid, one with a green eyelid and one with a yellow eyelid. 'Okay...' I thought. 'That's...not what I was expecting.'

The top half of the egg came off, revealing two spikes of the things same colour. It blinked at me, and I blinked back. It hopped out of its shell...and I gasped as there was a LIT FUSE connected to it!

"Your a bomb!" I screamed, covering my face. Shame after surviving a snowstorm, meteor gizmos and a freak tidal wave I was gonna be finished off by a living bomb.

I waited...but found that no blast came. I peeked through my fingers, the fuse was lit, but it wasn't progressing very much, or it wasn't progressing at all.

"Oh, guess I'm safe then." I sighed to the thing. It looked a lot like a bomb actually, apart from its three eyes. "Um...hey there." I said to it. The thing looked at me, the only noise that could be heard was the crackling of its snail-slow fuse.

"I didn't expect you to hatch from-" The thing leapt into my arms, cutting me off. I gasped in surprise and held it at eye level. Even though it lacked a mouth I could tell it was happy.

"Well, you don't seem to mean any harm I guess..." The thing looked happy again, bouncing around in my arms.

"Heeeyyyy! Anybody there!?" I recognised the voice straightaway and I turned around.

"Ain!" I called out upon seeing her.

"El! Your okay!" She called back, rushing over to me. "I thought I was all alone!"

"Me too! I'm glad your okay!" I said.

Then the thing in my arms squirmed around and Ain shouted. "EL! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU CARRYING A BOMB!?"

"Oh no! He's not dangerous! Say hi!" I held him out to Ain. But as soon as he got close to her he made a growling noise and his fuse sparked more, almost like he was trying to scare her. "Hey! No need to growl! Ain's a friend." He then nudged closer to me, still glaring at her.

"Your ones got anger issues." Ain sighed.

"My one?"

"Yep! I have one as well."

"Another living bomb?"

"No! Here, I'll show you." She then turned around and called out. "Moonmon! You can come out now!"

A small purple squishy thing that looked kinda like a teardrop floated out of a bush. "Thank you Ain!" She floated up to us, I could tell it was a she because of her voice. "Hello! I'm Moonmon! Ain's partner!"

"Woah! It can talk!" I yelled, surprised.

"Yep." Ain confirmed. "I found her when I woke up, she says we're partners!"

"Sooo...what are you exactly?" I asked Moonmon.

"I'm a digimon!" She replied.

"A digimon? What's that?"

"It's short for digital monsters." Ain said proudly.

"Digital monsters?" I asked, still confused. I felt a familiar thing squirm in my arms. "Oh hey! Moonmon! Is this guy a digimon too?"

I held him out to Moonmon, who looked at him. He growled and flared at her as well, then Moonmon spoke. "He certainly looks like a digimon, but I haven't seen him around here before, and he doesn't look like any digimon I've ever met." It looked like she was thinking for a minute then spoke aloud. "Maybe he was that egg..."

"Oh yeah! He did hatch from an egg! I found it!" I said.

"Really? Then he must be a digimon! So I guess he's your partner!" Moonmon said with a smile.

"Awesome!" I cried. "I have a partner too!" My partner seemed to bounce in my arms happily.

"I still don't get why we're partners though..." Ain mumbled.

"Well since I hatched him from an egg he's obviously my partner. But you didn't hatch Moonmon?"

"Nope, but at least I know Moonmon's actual name!" Ain countered. "What's his name?"

"How am I supposed to know? He's just a baby."

"B...Bo..."

All three of us looked down at the little digimon, who was trying to talk WITHOUT A MOUTH.

"Bo...Bom...mon...Bommon! Bommon!" It called out happily.

"It can talk! As a baby!" Ain yelled.

"Bommon? I've never heard of a digimon like that." Moonmon said.

"Woohoo!" I cheered. "Bommon! That's your name huh? Nice to meet you Bommon!" Bommon bounced in my arms happily.

"Hey El." Ain spoke up. "If we're here, then the others must be, right?"

"Ummm...I guess so."

"Then what are we doing standing around here? Let's find 'em!" And with that she grabbed my arm and began dragging me along.

"Wait up Ain!" Moonmon called out.

"H-Hold up Ain!" I said. Bommon growling loudly and flaring as she brought me with her.

DIGITALMONSTERS

We had been walking for ages now, almost 5 minutes! Bommon had finally settled down and now was comfy around Ain and Moonmon.

"Hmmm...no-one." Ain sighed, stepping down from a tree root.

"You think we might be the only ones?" I asked.

"Come on! Don't be so sad!" She said, patting my back. "Everyone else got washed over too, they must be here!"

"Yeah but-" I was cut off by a large crashing sound and some familiar shrieking. "That sounds like..."

"Mimi!" Ain finished.

"Who's Mimi?" Moonmon asked.

"Who? Who?" Bommon also asked.

"She's our friend, wears a cowboy hat, loves pink." Ain explained.

Almost as if it was fate Mimi ran straight into us...literally.

"Owwww..." I moaned.

"Mimi! Are you okay?" Ain asked, quickly recovering.

The girl sat up and rubbed her head. "Ain? El? Boy am I glad to see you two here!"

Bommon was less pleased, bouncing around and hissing at her with a sparking fuse. "Calm down Bommon." I said.

"Mimi? Are you okay?" A new voice said, it belonged to a small plant thing with red eyes and stubby legs. I think it was another digimon.

"Oh, yes Tanemon." Mimi said with a smile.

"We all have a digimon! This is great!" Ain cried happily.

Before we could celebrate though, a MASSIVE RED BUG APPEARED IN THE SKY!

"What is THAT!?" I screamed.

"It's a big bug!" Ain yelled.

"That's Kuwagamon! He's a digimon with giant pincers and a matching temper!" Moonmon told us.

"That was what I was running from!" Mimi shrieked.

"Then let's keep doing that!" Ain yelled, grabbing Moonmon and running for our lives.

Bommon was squirming in my arms and growling and sparking it's fuse at the thing that was chasing us. "Hold on Bommon!" I told him. But he suddenly slipped out of my arms and bounced towards the big digimon. "Bommon!"

Just the wind from the bugs wings sent the baby digimon flying off into the forest. "BOMMON!" I yelled.

"Hey you bug! Leave El's friend alone!" Ain shouted at it.

Suddenly a small figure shot out of the forest and rammed into Kuwagamon's head. The giant wasn't hurt, but more surprised at the unknown things attack, swerving away as our saviour fell to the ground.

"Wow, did we just get saved?" Mimi asked.

"Maybe it's Bommon!" I wished.

"Come on! Let's check!" Ain told us.

We ran to where the figure landed, but it wasn't Bommon. This digimon looked like some kind of rocket with metal arms and claws, also it had two eyes and a mouth.

The digimon floated into the air with its rocket lower half. "Ouch...that hurt." It mumbled. It then looked up at us with its two red eyes and smiled. "Looks like that did the trick though! Hey El! Was I cool or what?"

I frowned. "Thanks for saving us. But how do you know my name?"

"Huh? Oh right! It's me! Bommon!" The rocket replied.

"Sure, and I'm Neil Armstrong." Ain murmured sarcastically.

The rocket glared at her in a familiar way. "I still don't like you, didn't my sparking and growling tip you off?"

All of our eyes widened at its statement. "It is you Bommon!" I cried, hugging him.

He smiled. "Yep, that's what I've been telling you! But, can you call me Missimon for now?"

"Missimon? Why?"

"No reason, I'll tell ya why later."

Tanemon and Moonmon were interested in Bommo-I mean Missimon now. "I'm so glad you finally hatched and digivolved so quickly!" Tanemon said.

"You didn't hatch the whole time you were here, we thought you never would." Moonmon agreed.

"Hey, you can't keep me down!" Missimon said with a smirk.

I was about to ask what 'digivolved' meant when Kuwagamon roared and came back again!

"It's him again!" Mimi squealed.

"So let's run again!" Ain yelled.

"Want round 2 bug-face? Come on then!" As Missimon was about to charge I grabbed him and ran as well. "Hey El! Watcha doin!? I can take this insect!"

"Let's just run for now okay?" I replied.

Soon we came to a clearing where we saw everyone else! And they had digimon as well. "El! AIn!" T.K called out to us.

"There they are!" Sora cried.

"You guys! It's okay!" Tai called out.

He seemed to change his mind when Kuwagamon burst through the trees. "It's that big bug again!" Seems family minds think alike, and these two were VERY similar. The angry digimon only flew over our heads though and we all collapsed from exhaustion.

"Yeah that's right! Fly off, bug breath!" Missimon yelled at the disappearing digimon. "Hey El, are you okay?"

"Yep." I panted. "Just tired."

"It's okay Mimi, Tanemon is here to protect you." Mimi's partner said soothingly, comforting the girl.

"Mimi, are you okay?" Sora asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sora...yes, I think so." Mimi sighed with relief now that her friend was here.

"Ain!" Tai yelled, rushing up to her and hugging her. "Am I glad your okay!"

"Sorry for making you worry Tai..." Ain whispered.

Meanwhile everyone else was looking at Missimon. "So you were the one who hatched from the egg?" A pink blobby head with long floppy ears asked.

"Yep! Shame I took so long to get here." He said. "Come here El! These guys are Koromon, Tsunomon, Motimon, Yokomon, Tokomon and Bukamon. They're pretty cool."

"Hi! Sorry if I can't remember your names, I'm not really good with them. But it's nice to meet you!" I said, waving.

Before we could talk more a familiar bug swooped in again. "Watch it! Here it comes!" Tai yelled as we ran for the third time that crazy day.

"Down!" Matt shouted. We all did as he said as the beetle almost sliced through all of us.

"Will this nightmare ever end!?" Joe wailed. "My mum is gonna want a total refund!"

"That stupid things too stubborn for its own good!" Missimon insulted it yet again.

"Here he comes again!" The little pink blob digimon with what looked like a flower on its head called Yokomon notified us.

"That does it! No more running away!" Tai declared, getting to his feet.

"I agree with goggles!" Missimon told the group.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked.

"She's right! There's no way we can fight that thing!" Matt agreed.

"No way to fight and WIN anyway!" Izzy said.

And so we ran again, it finally looked like we were gaining some distance until we came to a giant cliff that wasn't good for my fear of heights.

"Great, anybody bring a helicoptor?" Matt said sarcastically.

Tai carefully moved to the edge of the cliff. "Be careful Tai!" Sora called after him.

After looking over the edge he turned to the rest of us in defeat. "There's no way down! We're gonna have to find another way!"

"Another way where?" Sora replied as Kuwagamon attacked again, making us all duck down.

"Watch out!"

"Tai!"

The pre-teen ran to us as his digimon Koromon, the one with the long ears, leapt at the bug. "Here I go!" He spat a little pink gum bubble at the bug, but it was unfazed and knocked him away with a swipe of his pincers.

"Not again!" Tai yelled as his friend got hurt.

As the bug flew towards the rest of us our own digimon leapt out of our arms. "Digimon attack!" They yelled, all spitting out their own pink bubbles. The only one who didn't was Missimon, who recklessly and badly charged him, they were all knocked away as well. Luckily the attacks had made the bug go dizzy and made him crash into the trees.

"Yokomon!" Sora cried as we surveyed our new friends, they were all badly injured.

"Koromon!" Tai called, holding the digimon in his hands. "Are you crazy!? Why'd ya do it?"

His partner opened his eyes weakly. "Sorry, it's just I'm...trying to make a good impression."

"Crazy guy..." Tai said with sadness in his voice.

Everyone ran up to their friends and held them in their arms.

"Moonmon? Please wake up, you've gotta be okay!" Ain said sadly.

I held my friend who wasn't even a day old. "Missimon! Are you okay?"

He woke up as well. "Uggghhh...guess I messed that up, huh?"

"Come on, you can make it." I sobbed.

"'Course I can..." He said weakly. "I need to protect you don't I?"

"Oh...Yokomon." Sora sighed sadly.

"Tanemon...talk to me..." Mimi whispered.

"They must be programmed for courage..." Izzy said, even he was upset at the sight of his unconscious pink blob with arms.

"Tokomon...what's wrong?" T.K asked his little marshmallow-like friend.

"Tsunomon! Wake up!" Matt tried to tell the fuzzy digimon with a horn in his hands.

"Bukamon? Wake up..." Joe said to his dragon-like partner, more distressed then Matt.

Before we could continue our friends attacker rose from the debris, roaring viciously.

"Oh no!" Joe yelled in shock.

We all ran to Tai with our friends in our arms as we were backed against the cliff face. "I was hoping we'd seen the last of him!" Sora yelled.

"Me too!" Tai agreed.

The beetles wings were out of action, so instead it took steady steps towards us, snapping its giant pincers.

"Okay...get ready to run!" Our goggle-headed leader told us.

"No...not run! Fight!" Koromon said.

"Give it up will ya!?" Tai said as Koromon began squirming.

"No Koromon's right! It's time to show what we're made of!" Motimon said.

"No! Don't!" Izzy tried to stop him.

"They're right!" Yokomon said.

"Don't do it! Your no match for Kuwagamon!" Sora explained, but to no avail.

"We can do it! Letmegoletmegoletmego!" Tsunomon shouted frantically.

"Yes!" Tokomon also agreed.

"Lemme go! Lemme goooo!" Bukamon said.

"Tanemon...you too?" Mimi asked her friend, who nodded in reply.

"I have to fight, Ain!" Moonmon said.

"Don't do it Moonmon!" Ain said, clutching her tightly.

"Come ON El! We need to squash this bug once and for all!" Missimon yelled.

"NO!" I yelled. "You gonna get really hurt this time!"

"We're all gonna fight together! We can do it!" He countered.

"Let's go!" Koromon yelled as all the digimon wrestled free and charged Kuwagamon. We all cried out to them as they went out to protect us.

"It's useless, Yokomon!"

"Don't go, Motimon!"

"No wait! Don't do it Tsunomon!"

"Don't go!"

"Turn around! Come back Bukamon!"

"Tanemon...be careful!"

"Moonmon! Please don't!"

"I...don't want you to get hurt Missimon!"

"Nooo! Don't Koromon! Come back!"

Suddenly rows of colourful lights shot out from the strange little devices that were on our belts. I hadn't realisedI'd still got mine until the lights enveloped our new friends.

"Koromon digivolve to...Agumon!" The little blob was suddenly replaced by what looked like a small yellow dinosaur.

"Motimon digivolve to...Tentomon!" Izzy's blob turned into a robotic lady bird...what? That's what it looked like!

"Yokomon digivolve to...Biyomon!" This blob became a pink bird.

"Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabumon!" He was replaced by a yellow thing with blue and white fur with a weird skull on its stomach.

"Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon!" The marshmallow was now an orange hamster with wings on its head.

"Bukamon digivolve to...Gomamon!" A little white thing with red hair and flippers was the new form of the dragon.

"Tanemon digivolve to...Palmon!" The veggie grew up into a full walking plant with arms and a flower on its head.

"Moonmon digivolve to...Lunamon!" Ain's blob became a weird pink/purple creature with large ears and stubby arms. It also had loads of yellow crescent moon pictures all over its body and what looked like a belt across its body.

"Missimon digivolve to...Klankmon!" My rocket partner transformed into a metal creature with long arms, gears grinding out of his back, and a tattered red scarf. His hands had three stubby black fingers each and sharp claws on his feet, his mouth was also in a zigzag pattern.

We all just stared at them in disbelief. "What in the...? What happened to the little guys?" Sora asked.

"They're...bigger!" Tai gasped, his sentence making Ain's palm meet her face.

The 'bigger' monsters leapt at the still giant bug, who easily swatted them away. It looked like they were down for the count, but they quickly got back up.

"Okay...you asked for it!" The dinosaur that was once Koromon snarled.

The bug was starting to take off again, but was stopped by Tanemon...or Palmon. "Poison Ivy!" Long purple vines ensnared Kuwagamon's leg, bringing him back down.

"Boom Bubble!" T.K's now flying digimon shot a blast of air at the bug, knocking it of balance.

"Super Shocker!" The metal lady bired fired a bolt of electricity at the bug, knocking it down again.

"Gear Grinder!" Missimon...at least I think he was called that, yelled. He spun around super fast like a human (or rather digimon) wheel, ramming into the bug and knocking it back.

"Stand back everyone!" Agumon warned them. "Pepper Breath!" He shot a fireball from his mouth.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon fired a steady stream of blue flames.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shot green fire that swirled around like a screw towards the bug.

"Lunar Claw!" Lunamon's claws got covered in some weird black energy that slashed at Kuwagamon.

The combined attacks caused the bug to explode in fire, roaring in pain it collapsed back into the forest, our partners had won!

We all just stared for a minute before someone spoke. "Koromon!" Tia yelled, running to his now bigger partner and hugging him. "Or Agumon or whoever you are, you did it! You did it!"

We all hugged our changed friends. "You were so cool Moonmon! Or is it Lunamon now?" Ain said

The digimon blushed deeply. "Aww, it was nothing."

My partner was pretty cold when I higged him, but he was kinda soft seeing as he was metal. "You really did do it! Your amazing!"

He crossed his arms and smirked at me, revealing pointed teeth. "No sweat! Told ya we'd take care of him!"

Our celebration was short-lived however as Kuwagamon got up AGAIN! Madder then ever.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Ain yelled.

"Can't you take a hint!?" Klankmon shouted.

"Everyone get back!" Tai warned us.

However instead of attacking us, Kuwagamon plunged his pincers into the cliffside, chopping it off with us on it!

We all screamed as us and our new friends fell down towards the rushing river...

To be continued...

**This is my first digimon fanfiction, so no hates or flames please! I was inspired to do this by _MiraclesVeemon's_****and **_The Other Side of Darkness' _**stories. I owe a lot to you two!**

**Digimon and characters belong to their respective owners, El, Ain and Klankmon belong to me. (Bommon and Missimon are actual digimon.). Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I see a fight between a dino and a sea slug

So, today I had almost been killed several times, met a bomb/rocket/thingie and fallen of a cliff which I was still falling off of...still better then Summer School.

Me and Klankmon fell with the rest of my friends, some of their digimon like the bird and the robo lady-bird tried to pull their partners up, but they were too heavy.

Palmon (I think) tried to grab onto the cliff face using her vines, but the rocks broke away.

Klankmon had grabbed onto my arm to keep us together as we all fell down into the river.

I couldn't hold my breath for very long when suddenly loads and loads of fish appeared and made a raft out of themselves for us to ride on.

"Wow, this is some ride." Tai stated plainly.

"Gomamon, with you we are set for life." Klankmon said, looking down at the fishes.

The roar we had grown to know and hate appeared again. I turned my head up to see Kuwagamon look down at us from the cliff, but then it broke off and the bug fell off too!

"What? Hey, look out!" Matt warned us as the insect began falling on us, causing us all to scream.

"Go!" Gomamon commanded. The fish instantly began moving, getting us away from the falling digimon and rocks.

They all landed in the river, creating a giant wave that headed straight for us! Me and Klankmon hung on as hard as we could as we all rode the fish raft onto a nearby shore, being thrown off and landing in a crumpled mess. I gasped to get as much air as possible, we all did.

"I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried." Matt said. I could practically hear Ain's groan.

"What was that?" Joe asked, his glasses falling off his face. "A floating fish market?"

"Nah, those fish were some good friends of mine, I just asked them for a lift!" Gomamon chuckled.

Joe pushed his glasses back onto his face. "And all these years I thought I was allergic to seafood, Thank you...um, I guess it's not Bukamon?"

"Gomamon now!"

T.K looked at his new friend. "And I guess your not Tokomon now are you?"

"Now I'm Patamon!" Patamon chirped.

I looked at Klankmon. "And your not Bommon OR Missimon?"

He chuckled and wagged a finger at me. "Boy, please. It's Klankmon now!"

Agumon(?) snorted. "It's all because we digivolved."

"I don't think that words in my dictionary." Tai replied.

Luckily, the genius that is Izzy had something to say. "So digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful then before."

Tentomon, who was buzzing beside him, agreed. "Right, all of us digivolved, I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

Lunamon smiled. "When we met I was Moonmon, but I'm Lunamon now!"

Sora's pink bird also spoke up. "I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon."

Matt's blue animal friend pointed at himself. "First I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon."

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon!" Palmon told Mimi.

Agumon pointed to himself with a claw. "And me, I was Koromon, I digivolved into Agumon."

Tai put his hands behind his head. "Mm-hmm...I still don't get it." Ain sighed. "When you digivolved you all got a lot bigger. Does this mean your still digimon or something else?"

"Digimon." Agumon laughed. "But I needed your help Tai."

Tai pointed at himself. "Me? For what?"

"You see, digivolving is a very difficult process." Agumon explained. "In order to be successful, I had to share your energy."

"Really?" Tai asked, still unsure.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora said to Biyomon.

"Sure don't!" The bird replied. I swear her eyes turned upwards as if she was smiling.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked Tentomon.

The bug shrugged its shoulders. "Even we don't know everything."

Palmon was dancing around Mimi. "Thanks for my magical powers!"

The poor girl just buried her head in her hands. "The whole thing just makes my head spin."

"So I help you change! That's so cool!" T.K told his flying hamster friend.

"Yep! Sure is!" Patamon replied.

Joe, however, was turning away from Gomamon. "My folks warned me about strangers."

"I'm not a stranger, Joe!" Gomamon reassured him. "I'm your friend for life!"

'Friend for life?' I thought to myself, looking at Klankmon. 'What does that mean?'

"This is all great, but come on, what are we gonna do?" Matt mentioned the important question.

Joe had something to suggest. "If only there was a payphone nearby. We could call the police, or the fire department...or my mother."

"But we don't even know where we are." Tai mentioned, shooting down the suggestion.

"But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain." Sora spoke up, pointing to said mountain.

Matt took one look at the massive mountain and shook his head. "I say we forget about going back and explore around here."

"I'm not going anywhere." Joe stubbornly proclaimed. "I say we stay right here where we are."

"Sure, let's wait for the giant bug to come get us." Matt pointed out. "We need to find a road to get us away from here."

"Matt's right." Izzy agreed. "But without a compass we don't even know which way is north."

"Wait, I do!" Tentomon said.

"Really? Where?" Izzy enquired.

"It's the opposite of south!"

We all sighed.

"You know...if we could get back to where we were, we might find some clues as to why we're here in the first place." Sora said.

Mimi was not so keen. "Wait, are there more monsters around like that giant flying beetle?"

"Yes indeedy." Palmon said too happily.

"Ick!"

"These monsters don't scare me." Matt reassured her.

"And yet you screamed as loud as the rest of us." Ain mumbled.

"Are there humans?" Tai asked Agumon.

"Humans? Others like you?"

"Mm-hm."

"Your the first ever. There's never been anything but digimon."

"So your all digimon. And these monsters are all digimon as well?"

"It's creepy and dangerous." Sora said, comforting Mimi. "And what happens when it gets dark?"

"Who says it ever gets dark?" Matt said.

"That phenomenon would be unnatural." Izzy said, me having no clue whatsoever.

"And you call this natural?" Joe questioned.

"Well, we're not gonna find anything by sitting around here." Tai declared, starting a determined walk.

"Where do you think your going?" Matt asked.

"Up on that cliff." He explained. "That's where I saw the ocean."

"The ocean?" There was DEFINITELY no ocean near Summer Camp.

"Yep, there might be a boat or something."

"Great, let's water-ski home."

So we started walking onward. (Having to tell Joe to hurry up). Me, Ain, T.K and our partners walked in the middle, talking to one-another.

"I say we got washed into a completely different world by that wave." Ain said.

"Really? That's so cool!" T.K said.

"Maybe, what's your world like?" Lunamon asked.

"Where we live it's all big and noisy." Ain told her. "That's why I kinda like this place. Minus the giant monsters that is."

"Sounds fun." Patamon said, looking at the brighter side.

"Hey, El." Klankmon whispered to me. "Check this out." He then turned to Ain and T.K and pulled a really creepy face, showing all his teeth by pulling on his mouth. "Bleaaaarggghhh!"

T.K and Patamon jumped back in fright, but Ain and Lunamon kept walking. Klankmon was obviously disappointed. "Jeez, what's up with Loud Mouth?"

"Who?" I asked.

He jabbed a finger at Ain. "Loud Mouth, you know, her!"

"That's not very nice." I said. "Can't you call her by her proper name?"

He looked like he was thinking for a second. "Nah. Loud Mouth's easier to remember."

"Easier then Ain?"

"Tch. Of course!"

As Patamon tried to show T.K he could fly and Klankmon was still trying to scare Ain without success, Gabumon spoke up. "Ah, nothing like the sweet smell of the ocean."

We all looked forward to see a beach nearby!

"Ha ha! Everybody in the water!" Gomamon cheered.

"Let's build a giant sand castle!" T.K asked us.

"Aww, I forgot to bring my bathing suit!" Mimi complained.

"Last one there's a rotten Digitamamon!" Lunamon called...who?

"Wait a minute!" We all froze at Matt's call, it was difficult for me as I had to stand on one leg. "Listen! What's that?" We all listened and found we could hear...ringing?

"A phone." Tai stated.

"Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora said.

All of us rushed down to the beach and gasped when we saw a line of around about ten telephone booths next to the ocean.

"I told you! All we needed was a phone! We're saved!" Joe said.

We all jumped into a phone booth each, however I had absolutely no idea what to do.

Klankmon banged his hand against the metal. "What the heck is this thing?"

"It's a phone booth, you use it to keep in touch with people." I explained.

"Not much use for digimon then." Klankmon muttered.

After several failed attempts we all gathered around in a circle away from the weird phones, apart from Joe that is.

Tai was talking about finding a boat while me, Ain and T.K discussed things some more.

"When I tried picking up the phone after Tai, it said 'This number has been eaten, please try a different, inedible one.'" Ain told us.

"Numbers are edible?" Lunamon thought aloud.

"I wonder if they're broken?" T.K said.

Klankmon chuckled. "Listen Short-stuff, these things obviously aren't any use to ya. If they were, we could be stuffing ourselves with...what didja call it El?"

"Pizza." I said, having explained it to him earlier.

"That's it."

"What's pizza?" Patamon asked.

While Klankmon told Lunamon and Patamon about 'The incredible cheese disc', Tai called a break time, so we could collapse back into the sand.

"Does anybody have any food?" Sora asked. Good point, We'd been running all day and I was really hungry now. "I think all I've got is this...huh? It's that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp."

We looked at her to see her hold out the little gizmo we got earlier that day. "I forgot all about those weird gizmos." Tai said, holding out his own.

"If anyone's got a pink one, I'll trade." Mimi said. I told you.

"What are they anyway?" T.K said.

"Well I think I can safely say they're not phones." Ain exclaimed.

I looked at my own and tried pressing some buttons, nothing happened.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." Matt deduced.

"If I could take mine apart..." Izzy started, being cut off by his growling stomach. "Um, that is, after I get something to eat, I'm famished!" He exclaimed. I still don't know what 'famished' means.

"Well all I've got are my emergency supplies." Sora admitted, holding them out. "It's got a first aid kit, some bandages and some medicine, but that's all I've got."

Izzy was next. "I brought my trusty lap top computer and a digital camera. Oh, and I've got a small cellphone too. Of course none of them have worked since we got here."

"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to Summer Camp." Tai said.

Izzy slightly frowned at him. "And what do you have?"

He pointed at himself. "Uh?" He then dug into his pocket. "I have...my mini telescope!" He held it out triumphantly.

"Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat either." Matt sighed.

"Hey! Look what I got!" T.K spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"Check it out!" Everyone looked at T.K when he opened his bag to reveal a secret stash of crisps, chocolates and sweets! Just looking at it made me hungry.

"And T.K saves us yet again!" Ain proclaimed.

"Wow! Look at all those goodies! Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear, sweet Mimi?" Said girl asked.

"Aw, you don't have to be so nice Mimi!" T.K said. This is what I like about him, the fact that he's so kind. "I'm happy to share! Isn't she cute?" He looked at his brother at the last part.

"Forget it." Matt shrugged him off. T.K always tries to find someone nice for Matt, I don't know why though, girlfriends are WEIRD.

"Hey El! Ain! Let's share!" He offered the bag to us.

"Thanks so much T.K!" I said, taking some crisps.

Izzy was doubtful however. "These foods won't provide a suitable meal, we need proper carbohydrates."...carbowhat?

"Yeah, we'll get sick eating this junk." Matt agreed.

Me, Ain and T.K all just turned away with dignity. Klankmon looked at the packet I was struggling to open. "Yo El, whatcha got there?"

"Crisps." I said, finally undoing the packet without them falling into the sand. "Want some?"

He took a whole handful and stuffed it into his mouth. "Woah! That's pretty good!"

Ain and T.K offered some to their digimon, but they declined. Klankmon however was proceeding to eat as many crisps as possible from my packet until they were all gone.

"Damn, all gone." He muttered, then looking at me. "Oh, errr...sorry."

"It's okay." I said. "Hey, that must've been your first food right?"

He thought for a second. "Yeah! I guess your right! I love crisps!"

"Hey Ain!" Tai called to his little sister. "Joe brought the emergency bag! We've got proper food now!"

All three of us stood up. "Thanks Tai!" Ain said as we rushed over to where some proper canned or bagged food lay.

Klankmon scanned the selection with a disappointed look. "No crisps? This isn't a proper meal!"

As we ate Izzy said we only had enough food to last three days, but Sora added in the digimon, meaning only enough for half an hour.

"Not a problem at all! We digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon reassured us.

"You do?" Sora asked.

"No need to include us in your calculations!" Tentomon added.

"You sure Biyomon?" The helmet wearer was still unsure.

"Oh absolutely, we can do alright for ourselves." The bird digimon told her.

I happened to glance away to see Tai, Agumon, Ain and Lunamon eating without a care in the world. Oh well, at least they WERE eating. I turned to my metal friend. "You as well, Klankmon?"

He stood up and puffed out his shiny chest. "Of course! Watch my master hunting skills in action!"

As he walked away Joe was scorning the two siblings and their digimon. "Just what do you think YOU'RE doing!?"

"I'm glad we never hear you complaining." Tai replied sarcastically.

"It must be because he's so tall, he can get wound up easily." Ain stated.

"What!?"

Meanwhile Klankmon was examining one of the phone booths. Then he took a HUGE BITE OUT OF IT!

"Hmmm..." He mumbled with a mouthfull of metal. "Not as good as crisps, but it'll do."

"What are you DOING NOW!?" Joe asked frantically.

"Hunting." He replied plainly.

"Phone booths are not fit for human consumption!"

"I'm a digimon, moron."

"JUST STOP!"

"Make me, Lean n' Meek!" He shouted back defiantly, taking another bite out of the phone booth.

"You people make me crazy!" The poor guy cried.

As Klankmon continued to eat the phone booth Biyomon suddenly jumped up. "Hm?"

"Now what's the matter?" Sora questioned the bird.

"Trouble." Why did I get a terrible feeling from that answer?

Then a massive jet of water suddenly shot out of the sand! It smashed through all the phone booths, making them and Klankmon fly into the air and crash down back into the sand.

"Klankmon!" I ran over to my partner who was now stuck in the ground witth his legs flailing in the air. I pulled on his legs as hard as I could until he popped out of the sand, then I dragged him away with the rest of the kids..

The gushing water disappeared and was replaced by a massive spinning shell that rose up from the sand.

"What's that?" Izzy asked.

"Shellmon." Tentomon answered.

"What's a Shellmon?"

"Something that gets mad for no reason!"

When the shell had stopped spinning a massive pink...thing with large arms and green tentacles for hair emerged from the shell, still attached to it by its unseen lower half.

Klankmon stood up and spat a lot of sand out of his mouth. "Hey! What's the big idea!?" He looked at the new digimon and sighed. "Shellmon, typical. Hideously ugly and a temper as short as Loud Mouth."

Ain was not pleased. "Stop calling me that!" She then proceeded to pinch Klankmon's metal cheek with little effort.

"Ow! Hey! Quit it!" Klankmon yelped.

We were interrupted when Shellmon blasted Joe, with his powerful water from its head, down from a nearby...em...bank...ment?

"Joe!" Gomamon cried, but he was blasted by the water as well. Now Shellmon turned to the rest of us.

Agumon stood tall though. "Digimon attack!"

"Right!" The remaining digimon all leaped forward.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon spat a fireball from his mouth, knocking Shellmon's head to the side.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon attacked, but for some reason the flames fizzled out halfway. "Huh?"

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon's technique disappeared just as quickly.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon could only create a tiny spark which didn't faze Shellmon a bit.

"What's happening to them?" Izzy cried, very worried.

"It looks like they've lost their powers." Matt said.

Shellmon knocked them all back with a powerful water blast. But Agumon quickly leapt back into the battle along with the other half of the able digimon.

"Lunar Claw!" Lunamon's attack managed to hit Shellmon as well, making it cringe for a second.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon tried to follow up, but the air blast faded before it reached the monster.

"Poison Ivy!" But Palmon's vines couldn't move at all.

"Gear Grinder!" Klankmon rammed into Shellmon's face with his super spinning, throwing it's head back.

This time Shellmon used its tentacles to knock them back, but Agumon just got up again with Lunamon and Klankmon.

"He's even uglier up close." Klankmon muttered before the trio attacked again.

"Go Agumon!" Tai cheered.

"Do it, Lunamon!" Ain called.

"Why is it only Agumon, Lunamon and Klankmon who can fight?" Izzy asked as he knelt beside Tentomon.

"We're just too hungry..." Tentomon said weakly.

"Gabumon!" Matt tried to get his friend to stand.

"I don't have any strength..." The digimon groaned.

"That's it! They're the only ones who had anything to eat!" Sora shouted with Biyomon in her arms.

"Now I see!" Izzy said.

"Then the other digimon don't have enough strength left to fight!" Matt realized.

Lunamon and Klankmon were thrown back yet again. "Damn, this slugs tough." My metal partner said. "And now there's only three of us!? Come on!"

"Hey Agumon!" Tai called to the dinosaur. "We gotta take this thing down!"

"Then give me a diversion!" He called back.

So Tai ran and grabbed a long metal pole and ran up next to Shellmon. "Hey Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!"

"I like Goggles." Klankmon said.

"No, don't!" Sora cried out.

Agumon and his two partners attacked Shellmon from the left side, diverting its attention away from Tai.

The pre-teen used this chance to attack the thing with the metal pole. "How do ya like that!?" Sadly he failed to notice the long green tentacle that wrapped around him and pulled him into the air "Huh!?"

"Hang on Tai!" The yellow reptile charged the sea slug, but was instantly pinned down by one of its massive hands.

"Hey you damn slug!" Ain yelled, rushing out and waving her hands around. "Let go of Tai!"

The monster had no interest in her however and attacked with a water blast. "Ain!" Tai shouted.

Luckily Lunamon had saved her just in time. Unluckily she got hit in the process. "LUNAMON!" Ain cried rushing over to her fallen friend.

"Alright that does it!" Klankmon roared, dashing forward as well. "Don't think you can mess with my friends and get off easily you stupid BUTT UGLY SNAIL!"

The 'butt ugly snail' did not like that at all. It tried to blast him as well but he just used the water as a path to roll along, slamming into the snail yet again.

"Alright!" But he too was then caught by the tentacles. "Ugh!?" He bit down on his restraint, only to begin the crushing process. "Uggggaaahhh!"

"Klankmon!" I cried.

With all of its attackers at bay, Shellmon blasted the rest of us with its high pressure water, throwing us back with shouts of shock.

I struggled to stand up as Shellmon continued to tighten its grip on Tai and Klankmon. And I've seen enough movies round Matt and T.K's house to know that they wouldn't last much longer.

Tai's gizmo started glowing again. "Digivolve!" Agumon shouted as a familiar bright light shot into the sky and then down onto Agumon.

"What's...goin on?" Tai asked as the rest of us gasped in awe.

"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!" Agumon grew bigger and bigger until he easily threw off Shellmon, making him lose his grip on Tai and Klankmon as they fell into the sand.

"Tai!" Ain yelled, carrying a weak Lunamon over to her brother as I followed her. "Tai! Tai! Are you okay!?"

He sat up and brushed himself off. "I'm the one who should ask that question. I'm just glad your safe."

Klankmon got to his feet and rubbed his head. "Dang it...I'll feel that in the morning."

We then turned our attention to...Agumon? The little dinosaur had grown as big as Shellmon! And now he was orange with blue stripes and had a brown head with three horns.

"Woah!" Tai gasped. "He did it! Now he's Greymon!"

Shellmon didn't seem fazed by the digimons transformation, charging the dinosaur only to be stopped with little effort.

"Now your getting him! Go Greymon!" Tai shouted.

"You've got this, Greymon!" Me and Ain called.

"I could do that if I wanted to..." Klankmon pouted.

Shellmon tried to blast his now giant opponent with another geyzer, but Greymon unleashed flaming breath that evo...avapr...made the water turn to steam.

The giant slug was shocked by the counter and shuffled back, giving Greymon the chance to launch it into the air using it's powerful horns.

"Digi-Nova Blast!" Sucking in a huge amount of air, Greymon shot a giant fireball from its mouth, slamming into Shellmon and launching it far, far away into the ocean.

Greymon glowed brightly and shrunk back down into Agumon now that he had won, promptly collapsing.

"Agumon!" Tai cried, rushing to his partner. "Are you okay? You poor little guy. Agumon!"

The dinosaur opened its eyes weakly as me and Ain joined them. "Tai?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have...anything to eat?"

DIGITALMONSTERS

Soon all of the digimon were tucking into some well-earned food in the form of a picnic. Klankmon was happily eating his second bag of crisps with the rest of them, as Lunamon scolded him for his bad manners.

"There really is no reason for us to stay here now." Tai said, surveying the destroyed phone booths (which Joe was STILL trying to use).

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt sighed staring at him.

"You want some more, just say so." Sora said, kneeling beside Biyomon.

"Ah! Great!" Klankmon said, tossing away an empty packet. "In that case I want-"

He was interrupted by Lunamon covering his mouth. "He's fine, thank you very much Sora."

Klankmon crossed his arms and glared at Lunamon, who ignored him.

Genius Izzy assessed the situation. "Shellmon wasn't destroyed, just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he reappears."

"Good idea." Matt agreed.

Joe came over after finally leaving the phones alone. "In that case we should go right back to the forest. 'Cause if anyone's looking for us, that's right where they'll go!"

"Joe, we've said this before." Sora interjected. "We fell down a cliff and floated down a river to get here. It's probably going to be a really big job to get back."

"And we could run into Kuwagamon again." Mimi added.

"Now listen. Logically speaking if there are telephones here, there must be a people to use them. So, I think it makes good sense to try and find those people." Izzy the genius saves us yet again.

"That makes sense?" Joe asked, still not believing it.

"It certainly does!" Sora said.

"I'm going with Izzy's idea." I agreed.

"Then let's all get going!" Tai told us.

"Anywhere you wanna go, I'll go, Tai." Agumon said.

"Then let's get going!"

"And let the monsters beware!" Matt added.

"Um, my plan is to avoid all monsters, yep, that's my plan." Joe said.

Ain and Lunamon tood up. "As long as I have Lunamon, we'll be okay!" Ain stated confidently.

Lunamon blushed at the praise. "I'm glad I have you too Ain."

Klankmon jumped up with determination. "Alright El, the digital world better get ready. 'Cause we're setting off!" He declared.

"Right! Let's all go together!" I said happily, knowing that with Klankmon and my friends by my side, I was ready for anything!

"Okay! Here we go!" Tai shouted as we all set off together, as a team, and as friends.

And almost as if to show their determination, all our digimon leapt into the air and shouted one word together.

"DIGIMON!"

DIGITALMONSTER

**And so Chapter 2 is finished! I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize if I made any mistakes.**

**To **_suntan140, _**if you want to draw Klankmon I will describe him in full detail: He is the same size as Agumon, he is completely silver as he is made out of metal, the only exceptions are his eyes which are similar in shape to Shoutmon's, except they have red irises, his red neckerchief that covers his torso with two tattered red trails behind it, like a scarf, and his hands and feet which are black.**

**His hands look like claws in crane games, and he has three white claws jutting out from the front of his black feet.**

**His head is circular in shape, and his arms are as long as his whole torso plus legs.**

**He has a group of golden gears constantly spinning out of his back, he also has two small silver gears for his shoulders and strapped across his ankles. And finally his mouth is zig-zag shaped with white pointed teeth.**

**Whew, I hope that helps!**

**Digimon belongs to its respective owners, El, Ain and Klankmon belong to me. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
